1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of manufacture of display panels, and in particular to a photoresist composition and a color filter manufacturing method.
2. The Related Arts
Thin-film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT LCDs) have various advantages, such as high colorfulness, small size, and low power consumption, and take a leading position in the field of flat panel displays. As one of the important components of a liquid crystal display, a color filter generally realizes color displaying by filtering light with a RGB color layer. The conventional way of manufacturing a color filter generally includes operations of film coating, pre-baking, exposure, development, high-temperature post-baking. The basic principle is to coat a photoresist composition on a transparent backing plate, following by irradiation of light from for example an ultraviolet lamp to cause solidification of the photoresist composition for formation of a color film layer. The photoresist composition generally includes pigments, monomers, polymers, photo-initiators, additives, and a solvent, among which the photo-initiators are activated by light irradiation so as to cause a crosslinking polymerization reaction of the monomers, making the photoresist composition solidified to form the color film layer.
In a manufacturing process of a color filter, as shown in FIG. 1, a photoresist film 100 formed through coating would have a thickness. During exposure, light must travels through a surface of the photoresist film to reach the bottom. This makes the light that reaches the bottom less than that arrives at the surface layer, so that the photo initiator 110 located at the bottom of the photoresist film would have a reduced rate of being activated, making the solidification rate of the bottom relatively low. Due the difference of solidification rate between the surface and the bottom, the surface of the film would readily get shrunk during high-temperature post-baking, leading to wrinkling on the surface. The formation of the wrinkling would affect the production of the color filter and impose great influence on the subsequent process.
Thus, to handle the above-discussed problem, it is desired to provide a novel photoresist composition and a color filter manufacturing method.